JTeens: Rise of the GameMaster
by StellaMagic
Summary: People are disappearing and a new maze-like theme park is blamed. With Chrissie and Colleen out of the town for a girl's weekend, the boys, along with the Monkey King, are solving this solo. They find out that the Malachi the Gamemaster, and elf known for turning people into game pieces, is behind this and plans to turn the J-Teens into latest editions of his collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: A New Gamer in Town**

On a rain-filled night in San Francisco, a shadowy figure stands over the Golden Gate Bridge and oversees the entire city. The figure reveals to be an elf dressed in a jester costume. To him, seeing San Fran means seeing numerous opportunities.

"San Francisco, a city of promise, and it is the promise of new game pieces for my games," he chuckles as he teleports to the nearby fairgrounds.

"This spot is perfect to start my games of agony and destruction, particularly when my new game pieces are none other than the J-Teens. Once I set up my trap, they will see what a true gamer can do."

At a nearby club in the Pacific Heights District, the Monkey King is just cleaning up. He has set up his own teen hangout after reforming. He is just mopping up the floor when he senses something both ghastly and familiar to him.

"Oh no! It can't be him!" he said with a horrified look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Start of Guys Weekend**

The next day at Colleen's townhouse, she and Chrissie are putting bags in the back of her mom's car. They are going away to a spa hotel in San Jose for a girl's weekend with their mom. Colleen is worrisome because some magic trouble may come up, and Drago notices.

"Colleen, relax," he says, "Me and the Guys will have everything under control. You and Chrissie have earned this vacation."

"You're right, Drago," Colleen replies, "Mom says this trip will do me some good. Just give me a call if you boys need my help."

"Don't worry. Just bring back any rose aroma lotions. They really shine up my scales."

"I will, Drago. Cya' on Sunday."

Colleen loads up the car with her suitcase. She and Chrissie then get into the back seats of the car.

"Bye, Drago!" Colleen shouts to him, "You're in charge!"

"Okay! Bye!"

The car drives off with the girls. Drago feels uncomfortable about Colleen not on the next adventure with him.

"The next adventure is not gonna be the same without Colleen and Chrissie, but those two earned a getaway, especially Colleen," he talks to himself, "Better head over to Avalon and meet the guys."

Drago creates a portal and heads back home.

In the Main Hall, he sees Uncle Tchang Zu scrubbing the floors.

"Uncle Tchang ZU, what are you doing?" Drago asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, Trog, but if you must know, your grandfather is punishing me for going AWOL during the Gargantua Muir incident. I have to scrub every floor in the castle. Now beat it! I'm busy," he grumps.

Drago walks away to give him space. After he leaves, Tchang Zu creates a magic window and contacts Muir, who is in Tokyo.

"Muir, is everything going as planned?" Tchang Zu asks.

"Smoothly, Master Tchang Zu!" Muir proudly replies, "The havoc we are creating is causing the Chinese and Japanese demons to mistrust and blame each other. We may have the dark chi we need in a matter of weeks."

"Excellent! Keep me posted!"

Tchang Zu closes up the window and gets back to scrubbing.

In the rookery, Drago meets up with the rest of the boys to see what they can do for the weekend.

"Hey, Guys! Col and Chrissie are already at their Spa Weekend," Drago tells them.

"That's good. Colleen needs a vacate," Ice says, "You've noticed that she's been tense lately?"

"Yeah, and Chrissie needs a break after El Sombrer'on," Cody says.

"So, what do you boys want to do this weekend?" Hsi Wu asks as he sips some green tea.

"How about heading to Section 13?" Xiao Fung said as he comes in, "Captain Black has a mission for you boys and he needs you right away."

The boys run over to the portal back to Section 13, but Hsi Wu stayed behind to mock Tchang Zu a little.

"Oh Brother!" Hsi Wu says in a mocking tone, "Be sure to get the tea stains too. Some have been there for ten centuries at least."

Hsi Wu accidently spills a little tea on a spot Tchang Zu just cleaned, angering him enough to splash soapy water in the back of him.

"You did that on purpose!" Hsi Wu yells.

"No I didn't," Tchang Zu says before zapping his brother with lightning, "I did that on purpose!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: The Monkey and the Elf**

The boys are in Section 13's briefing room with Captain Black as he's about to give information of their next mission.

"Have a mission for you, Boys," Capt. Black says, "Recently, people, and mostly teenage gamers, have been disappearing over the past forty-eight hours.

Black shows a slide with pictures of the missing people. All are game developers or teen gamers.

"Any idea where they could have gone, Capt. Black?" Cody asks.

"Interviews from their families show they have been trying a new game park that has opened around the time the disappearances started to happen."

Capt. Black shows the next slide revealing a maze-like park with the sign above saying "Game World".

"Reports say it's a new arcade park, but I recently have someone who can tell you otherwise."

The door opens, revealing Monkey King.

"MK, what are you doing here?" Drago gladly says.

"To warn you. I know who's causing those disappearances," MK informs them, "It's Malachi the GameMaster."

"Who?" Ice asks.

"Malachi is an evil elf who enjoys games and using humans as his playthings. Each time someone is challenged to his games and loses, they become permanent game pieces."

"How do you know Malachi?" Drago asks him.

"It was back before I met your pop. _Malachi came to a nearby village in China, and started to play his deadly games with the humans there. I saw all the misery he put him through and challenged him for their freedom. He came close to winning his challenges, but I "bent his rules a little" and won. He was very unhappy about it and vowed to have a rematch with me._"

"And now he's come to San Fran to turn the humans into toys," Hsi Wu states.

"Then we better get there before Malachi turns San Fran into his personal toy chest," Ice says.

"I coming with," MK says, "You need someone who knows more about him than anyone."

The boys run out to get Malachi before he could hurt anyone.

Meanwhile, at Malachi's Game Park, which is a labyrinth, he performs a spell to create a magic window and contacts Tchang Zu as he finishes scrubbing the floor.

"My lord Tchang Zu, I have set up the park and taken a few humans," Malachi informs him, "Hopefully, the J-Teens and that blasted Monkey King will take the bait."

"Excellent, Malachi!" Tchang Zu says, "Just keep them occupied while my operations in Japan continue."

"Yes My Lord. I care more for my revenge against that cheating simian."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Game Time Begins**

The boys arrive at the Game Park trying to figure out.

"How are we gonna get in without raising suspicion?" Hsi Wu asks.

"We'll just knock on the door," Drago said.

The boys go to the front door, and Drago knocks on it. Suddenly, a huge wind start, opening the door, and whisking the guys into the building. Spotlights shine on the heroes.

"Welcome to my Game Labyrinth, J-Teens!" Malachi says loudly on the intercom, "It appears your team is two members short. Where are the ladies of the group?"

"None of your business, Malachi!" Drago says roughly.

"No matter. You brought me what I want: the Cheating Chimp!"

"I cheated to win back the people you turned into game pieces," MK said to his defense.

"Well you're not going to get away this time, Primate!"

"That's the Monkey King you're talking to!" Drago angrily states.

"Ah! The Infamous half-dragon Drago, Son of Shnedu. What an honor to have you and your friends, the J-Teens. Ready to play my games?"

"We ain't playin', Elf Dude!" Ice says.

"Because you are afraid you will lose."

"Afraid?! The J-Teens!?" Hsi Wu took it offensively, "We can take on your challenges with our hands, legs, and for some, our tails, tied behind our backs."

"We shall see about that, Sky Demon!" Malachi said as he opens a hole in the floor beneath them, causing the boys to fall through a tunnel to their first challenge, which is a setting similar to the Roman Coliseum. The guys glare at Hsi Wu for the rough trip they made and the mess he got them in.

"Just letting him know we are not gonna be messed with," he sheepishly says.

Malachi shows himself in the center of the ring.

"I want you to take a good look at whom you are playing for, Boys," he says smugly while snapping his fingers.

Several spotlights Giant game pieces being used as statues. They are actually people who lost to his game and became his collection.

"Witness your fate, J-Teens!" Malachi brags, "This will soon be your fate!"

The guys all look flabbergasted, not knowing what kind of games he plays, and whether or not they will lose.


End file.
